


Star Wars Imagines

by xOblivion_is_Gracex



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOblivion_is_Gracex/pseuds/xOblivion_is_Gracex
Summary: Just like I have a marvel imagines blog, I have dedicated a blog to my Star Wars imagines since I've been consumed by this universe since I was 5. Enjoy.My tumblr: imagining-star-wars.tumblr.com





	1. No. (Cassian Andor x Reader)

**Imagine...asking Cassian to let you join the group going to Scarif and being upset when he says "no."**

“What the hell do you mean “no”?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him as he stood in front of you. He didn’t hesitate in declining your proposal to tag along on the mission to Scarif, one that no one was telling you about.

He shrugged off your clear irritation, “I mean the opposite of “yes”. I think it’s pretty clear what the word “no” means, (Y/N)” he stated with that removed look filling his eyes. He always seemed to disconnect right before an off-world mission. You were sure that would’ve ended when you started getting serious, but to your dismay, it continued. You crossed your arms over your chest, continuing to stare up into his brown eyes, clearly not satisfied with his reasoning, so he continued, “this mission is just too dangerous”

“I belong on the ground with you. I’m one of the best soldiers in the Rebellion” you retorted

“That’s exactly why I don’t want you to go!” he boomed, causing you to jump back. You knew that he had been on edge ever since being assigned to Jyn Erso’s case, a case you desperately wanted to get in on. Instead, you were tasked with aiding Bail Organa with finding an old friend of his. When Cassian processed that he had just raised his voice, his eyes softened as he stepped forward, closing the small space between you, “that _and_ the fact that I’m absolutely in love with you, but that goes without saying” he smiled

“Next time, then. Next time, we’re going together” you insisted before leaning forward and pressing a firm and quick kiss to his soft lips. When you pulled away, your hands gripped onto the brown jacket in an attempt to straighten it, “don’t be reckless and don’t try to be a hero. Just…come home safe”

He chuckled, “you know me, (Y/N). When have I _ever_ been reckless?”

You rolled your eyes, knowing that he was just trying to lighten the mood, “it’ll take me a few solid weeks to list all the times you’ve been reckless, but I don’t think Scarif can wait for you, Captain”


	2. The Babysitter (K-2SO x Reader)

**Imagine...arguing with K-2SO about tactics.**

You sat at the controls of the U-Wing you had been graced with by the Captain himself. K-2SO sat next to you as the co-pilot, which took a lot of convincing and more arguing than you liked. The droid was almost endearing, but you found yourself irritated that Cassian felt he needed to send someone else along to watch you. So, in a mad struggle for power, you found yourself actually arguing to pilot the U-Wing. Kaytoo was comfortable with the silence that followed, but you weren’t-not when your nerves were running wild, “Cassian put me in charge of this mission, and I just want to do it right. If I manage to impress him, maybe he won’t have to send along a babysitter next time”

“He will” he stated without hesitation. That was the thing about Kaytoo, he was always straightforward and had no filter. You glanced over at him, waiting for an explanation. He continued, “Cassian sent me to protect you because he has a crush on you. One can only assume that by his facial expressions and mood when he talked with Mon Mothma about you, that he put you in charge of this mission for the same reason”

Your eyes widened in immediate surprise as you stared up at the droid, “wait, what? Did he tell you that?” you asked, wanting to know if it came directly from Cassian or if it was another one of Kaytoo’s assumptions.

He glanced over at you for a long moment without responding. You were growing more and more eager every second, so when he turned his attention away from you to stare back out at the planet you were closing in on, “based on your reaction, there is a 98.4 percent probability that you reciprocate those romantic feelings” he said before standing up and walking toward the back of the ship. You knew that he would try to make himself look busy to avoid answering your question, but you wouldn’t let it go until he gave you a solid answer, “and based on your current anxiety level and past success rate on missions, we have a 42 percent chance survival” he added, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

You stared back at the lush green planet, “I know Cassian told us to stay in the air for this one, but we’d have better luck on the ground”

The sound of rummaging coming from behind you stopped suddenly, “if Cassian told us to stay in the air, we should stay in the air. His success rate on missions has been exceptionally good. With your lack of experience and past success, if we land on the planet, the odds of survival plummet to only 20 percent”

“The odds of me flipping your off-switch is rising to above 85 percent, so I’d be careful if I were you” you joked, knowing that you’d never actually try to power him down. It would be like killing a friend because that’s what Kaytoo was-a sassy, irritating, lovable, brutally honest friend.

“I don’t have a switch” he mumbled

You rolled your eyes, knowing that the sarcasm had been lost on him, “just sit down, Kay. I’m landing the ship”

“That’s the exact _opposite_ of what I suggested we do”


	3. Encounters (Cassian Andor x Reader)

******Imagine...having your first fight with Cassian.**

“No, you don’t get to just walk away from me just because you don’t want to fight. I have been sitting at this base for days just waiting for you to come back, and the second you do, you act like I don’t even exist. You haven’t talked to me, and you’ve barely looked at me. What happened out there?” you asked with a deep need to understand why he was acting so distant. He planted the most passionate kiss on your lips before he left for his mission with Kay, but you felt like a ghost as soon as he came back. He zoned out again, staring at the wall behind you, “Cass, what is the problem?” you asked, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“Us! This!” he shouted, his dark brown eyes burning with anger and a fire you had never seen before. He gestured to the space between the two of you as you leaned away in shock, “whatever this is…it’s the only problem in my life right now”

“Whoa, pump the breaks” you warned as you held up your hands. The last thing you wanted was for him to go off on a tangent because he usually blew everything out of proportion when he started on his spiels, “you were okay with this before you left with Kay last week. Did he say something? Did he tell you about my chat with Mon?”

“No!” he shook his head before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as your last question finally processed, “wait…what did you-nevermind. The point is that this… _thing_ between us is the only thing causing me stress right now. It was the first time I failed a mission, (Y/N), and Kay seems to be under the impression that it’s because of our frequent…encounters. I’m starting to think he has a point”

You shook your head, grimacing at the sound of the word “encounters” when talking about your relationship with Cassian, “don’t call it-just call it what it is. We’re sleeping together. Now, what I _can’t_ wrap my head around is that I wasn’t even on the mission with you, but you’re still trying to blame me and this relationship for the outcome of your mission”

“I do blame you because I wanted to make it back home!” he snapped, causing your body to stiffen like a board. He tried so hard to calm his temper whenever he was angry, but that temper was never a problem between the two of you. This was your first real fight, and it was over something so ridiculous. His voice softened, “it was the first time I ever pulled back and didn’t go through with a mission. Right before I was set to engage the hostiles, I thought of you. I was terrified that I wouldn’t make it back home. This relationship took precedence over the mission, and that…that never happened before” he confessed, his eyes flickering away from yours as guilt and shame overcame his features.

You reached up and stroked his cheek, turning his head back so that he had nowhere to look but into your eyes. You smiled up at him, knowing that you had to be his support through this stage of uncertainty, “it’s not a bad thing, Cass. You always act like caring about anything more than the rebellion is a death sentence, but it’s not. I’ve served the rebellion for my entire life, and I can’t imagine a time when I’m not fighting, but…you mean more to me than any mission. You think it makes you weak, but I think it makes me stronger. I fight harder because I want to come home to you. When I’m fighting, I’m not doing it solely for the greater good or because it’s the right thing to do or even because it’s what I was told to do. I tell myself that it’s for you. That’s why I haven’t failed a single mission because failing a mission would be like failing you, and I won’t fail the man I love”


	4. Best Friends (Cassian Andor x Reader)

**Imagine...your first kiss with Cassian.**

You didn’t want to say goodbye to him. Every time he went away on a mission, it felt like your stomach knotted up, and the tension wasn’t released until he got back to the base in one piece. It didn’t help that you wrestled with your emotions every time he left. You were stuck wondering if you should tell him about your feelings for him and risk ruining your friendship or to just keep those feelings to yourself. You knew how dangerous the job was, and the rebellion had always come first in Cassian’s life. You knew what this meant to him. You knew that the rebellion had been a part of his life since before you showed up. It wasn’t fair to ask him to juggle his one true love and you…his friend.

There were times when you wondered your feelings for him were mutual. You would catch him standing in the hangar as he watched you leave for every mission, but he would never tell you. The warm embraces grew longer and longer the more dangerous the mission. The amount of times he would sneak into your bedroom with complaints of having nightmares made you feel just as needed in his life as he was in yours. Little things began to add up in your mind, but you passed it off as nothing but delusion. He was an essential part of your life at that point, and confessing your feelings could mean embarrassment and potential abandonment. It was all things you had already been through. Hell, the majority of people made their home in the rebellion because they had no other place to call home. You knew that _everyone_ there had experienced abandonment and loneliness at one point. It made them stronger-made _you_ stronger. There was a lot of anger and pain in your younger years. There was too much sadness and grief for you to want to rewind the clock.

Then, there was Cassian. He stood in front of you with that signature grin, wiping away all the worries that clouded your mind. Every moment with him was a “right now” moment. You weren’t thinking ten steps ahead like you usually did. Instead, you were caught up in the way he bit his bottom hip as his deep brown eyes would initially lock with your lips before flickering up to connect with your eyes. You would notice the small things, like how he shoved his hands into his pockets right before he began speaking to you. That day was different, though, like something was weighing on his mind. You smiled up at him, not wanting him to leave the base for a mission on a solemn note, “hey, this is just like all the other times” you assured him, knowing that it was your turn to be the voice of strength for him.

He didn’t look too convinced, though, as he shook his head, “we both know how last time turned out” he murmured with fear clouding his beautiful voice. This was an off-world mission, and those were _always_ more dangerous. The last time he went off-world, half of his team was killed, and he was carried back into base before receiving some extensive medical care. Before you could reassure him, he continued, “leaving isn’t the worst part. Dying wouldn’t even be the worst part. The worst part is the possibility that I could die without telling you just how much you mean to me”

You snickered, knowing that he couldn’t _possibly_ be talking about anything more than a platonic relationship. You reached out and punched his arm, “best friends since day one”

He grinned as he shook his head, casting his eyes down to the ground for a long moment as he collected himself and found the right words, “it’s always been more than that. I’ve always wanted more than that from you, and it’s selfish to ask for this to become something more, but-”

You couldn’t stand to listen any longer. Your one wish came true in a heartbeat, and you wanted to waste no time in showing him that you had felt the exact same way. Enough time had been wasted trying to hide your true feelings. In one graceful stride, you closed all space between your two bodies and pressed your lips firmly against his own. He jumped at the initial contact, but-like he did with all other things-he eased into it and accepted it with grace and a passion of his own. He smiled into the kiss, his unbelievably soft lips spreading out beneath your own. Those calloused hands reached up and brushed against your neck as he anchored you still. If it hadn’t been for one of your mutual friends calling out for Cassian to hustle, you would have stayed and kissed him all day in that hangar. However, when he pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against yours, there was a moment of pure bliss that you wouldn’t trade for the world. For the first time in a long time, you were happy. There was no anger and pain. There was no sadness and grief. There was only Cassian, those dark brown eyes, and that crooked smile. You stepped away from him with a wide smile, “you’d better get going, Captain”

He continued to face you as he backed away, “you are a phenomenal woman, do you know that”

You smiled, crossing your arms over your chest, “just focus on staying alive out there because if you die, I’ll kill you”


End file.
